IC cards are usually constructed in accordance with JEIDA standards, wherein one type of card has a length of 3.370", a card width of 2.126", and a card thickness of 0.190". Each card includes a circuit board with electronic components thereon, a body that includes front and rear connectors (at least the front connector has a row of contacts) and possibly a frame extending between the connectors, and a sheet metal cover assembly. The sheet metal cover assembly preferably extends almost completely around the circuit board, except at the front and rear ends of the board where the front and rear connectors lie. A manufacturer of parts for an IC card supplies the body and cover, while the customer manufacturers the circuit board. The customer, or assembler, mounts a circuit board on the body and mounts the cover assembly around the combination of circuit board and body.
One type of sheet metal cover assembly includes top and bottom covers that each comprises a sheet-like part covering the top or bottom of the card, and a pair of side rails. In one arrangement, the bottom edges of the side rails that extend down from the top cover, abut the upper edges of the side rails that extend up from the lower cover, and the abutting edges are welded together by a laser beam welder. The cost of a laser beam welder is very high, and many smaller customers cannot afford them. If the top and bottom covers could be securely joined with the use of moderate cost equipment, this would benefit smaller assemblers of IC cards. It would be desirable if the sides of the cover assembly had increased strength against deflection, to rigidize the card.